


Spread Your Wings

by yauksiei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angels, Brothers, Castiel's First Flight, Family, Flying, Flying Lessons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel remembered the very first time he ever flew. He was blessed with the privalege of being taught by the great Archangel Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spread Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritingMachine101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMachine101/gifts).



> I found this in my files, and I thought why not? So here it is, just a little brotherly love one-shot. I thought that, since Michael was an archangel as well as a warrior, he might just have a soft side. Now I know that angels are born with wings and probably know how to fly from the start, but that is why we call it AU children! XD
> 
> Supernatural belongs to Kripke. The Archangel Michael belongs to God. Enjoy!

Castiel had the rare privilege of being taught how to fly by Michael himself. The Archangel knew many tricks and moves, as he was Heaven’s most powerful warrior and sometimes had to avoid flying objects in battle.

It was stormy where Michael took his brother. This would up the chance that the people were inside and late at night so they were asleep. Michael carefully set Castiel on the ground—he’d carried him there—and for a moment they watched the lightning pierce the sky.

Castiel, who was in the vessel of a small child to reflect his youth, who would come to be Jimmy Novak’s great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather, whose name was Ezekiel. Michael was in the body of one of the first Winchesters, a man named Luke. (A/N: cookie to anyone who knows where I got those names from! XD)

Luke was a tall man, as all Winchesters are. He had striking green eyes and blonde hair that flowed past his shoulders, which he kept in a braid. He wore a simple tunic and pants with leather sandals. His body could definitely hold Michael, but the Archangel knew that his true vessel would be much more comfortable.

Ezekiel went up to a little bit above Luke’s waist. He had short dark brown hair, but not too dark yet. He had the Novak blue eyes, and wore the same style clothing as Luke. He looked up at Michael’s calm face nervously. What if he messed up, and embarrassed himself in front of the highest ranked general in Heaven?

Michael must have sensed his anxiety, for he gave Castiel a brotherly smile. “Not to worry, Castiel. If you fall, I shall catch you. I promise.”

Castiel swallowed and nodded, eyes going to the ground. Michael’s six bronze wings stretched out in a flourish. He put them on the physical plain so Castiel could see them even better and mimic his movements. “Now, we are going to start slow. Just stretch your wings and get used to moving them.”

Two metallic grey wings, almost nothing in size compared to Michael’s huge ones, popped out from Castiel’s back. They stretched before giving a few faulty flaps as the young Angel tried to use them properly.

“Here,” Michael got behind them and gently grabbed the two wings by the tips. He moved them back and forth. “Do you feel those muscles working?” Castiel nodded again. “Try moving them with me.”

After a few guided flaps, Michael let go, and watched with pride as his little brother got the hang of moving his wings. “Good. You are doing a great job so far, Castiel. Next, we are going to feel the wind currents. Try cupping your wings like this.”

The bronze wings curved, the wind blowing through the feathers. This was one of the most basic techniques for air currents. When Castiel was older and more experienced, he wouldn’t have to cup his wings, instead simply taking off and sensing them on his own. But for now, he was still young and inexperienced.

Castiel had to try a few times before getting into the right position as his big brother. He drew in a small gasp as the wind felt a lot different than before. He knew which ones he wanted to fly, and which ones he didn’t. He looked over to see Michael smiling at him again.  
“Now try flapping and following the currents.”

Castiel flapped his wings, and they took him off of the ground. Michael flew just below him for reassurance that he wasn’t going to fall in the ocean below.

Of course, Castiel didn’t get it on the first try, unlike his brothers and sisters. Michael caught him and flipped back over. “Try again!” he called over the wind.

It took Castiel 2 more tries until he was flying high in the sky, laughing and cheering as he soared on the wind. This, this was where he belonged.

Michael flew out from under him and together they went back home. “Well done, little brother. Well done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
